In Dreams
by Aster125
Summary: Megumi es una chica tímida y reservada que adora a ese chico de su clase pero sólo hay una manera de que él le corresponda a ese amor... en sueños. A ver si adivináis quién es el chico, jejeje.


**In Dreams**

Estaba a punto de sucumbir al sueño. Sentía ya la respiración lenta y reposada, los músculos relajados y sueltos y su consciencia empezaba a perderse en la aterciopelada oscuridad del reposo cuando él llegó. Siempre escogía esta hora para llegar; cuando ella estaba medio despierta todavía. Y siempre hacía la misma maniobra. Pero no por eso dejaba de resultar fascinante.

Megumi escuchó sus pasos descalzos por la habitación y sintió más que escuchar su presencia acercándose. La recorrió un escalofrío de anticipación, de deliciosa ansiedad, irresistible hechizo. Él se tomó su tiempo en acercarse, como lo hacía siempre. Megumi se hizo la dormida, pero aún con los ojos cerrados sentía la mirada felina de él clavada en ella, sus ojos negros mirándola desde debajo del flequillo con ese deseo travieso que la volvía loca, sus labios con esa sonrisa que ella no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero conseguía ser tierna y burlona a la vez. Megumi aguantó la respiración. Estaba atrapada y lo sabía, era la presa y él el cazador y no le importaba. Mientras esos ojos la miraran con el fuego del deseo ardiendo en sus pupilas negras, mientras ese depredador continuara acercándose, no le importaba nada.

Él recorrió al fin la escasa distancia que separaba la cama de la puerta, se detuvo un instante a mirarla… Megumi tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dar un salto y rogar: "¡Por favor, haz algo! ¡No me mires, acércate, haz algo!" Pero resistió la tentación y continuó haciéndose la dormida. Iba a hacer trabajar un poquito al cazador antes de sucumbir a sus encantos.

Al fin, sintió un movimiento. Las mantas empezaron a levantarse suavemente, lentamente, con cuidado y delicadeza. Megumi se mantuvo totalmente quieta, pero sintió en su cuerpo el frío de la noche cuando la sábana se apartó. Le pareció escuchar que él sonreía, sin duda al ver su ropa: un frágil camisón muy sugerente. Y tuvo deseos de sonreír ella también. ¿Acaso ese seductor implacable no sabía que hoy, como cada noche, se había duchado, perfumado y escogido cuidadosamente su ropa sólo para él? ¿No lo sabía? ¿O sí lo sabía y era eso precisamente lo que le hacía gracia, el sentirse deseado y anhelado? Con los hombres, nunca se sabía…

Megumi parpadeó, sin abrir los ojos, al sentir un peso apoyarse en el colchón, acompañado de una cálida presencia a su lado. Sintió una ráfaga de su perfume de hombre y se movió un poco para hacerle sitio, suspirando como entre sueños. Él volvió a sonreír y se acomodó más, tapando a ambos con la sábana. Con los ojos cerrados, Megumi no podía saber lo que hacía, pero continuaba sintiendo sus ojos clavados en ella, sabía que la estaba mirando. Volvió a suspirar. Esta tensión la estaba matando, cielos.

Leve como la brisa, sintió una caricia en su largo cabello oscuro, esparcido ahora sobre la almohada. La chica volvió la cara en dirección de donde se encontraba él y al instante sintió un fugaz besito en la frente y un cuchicheo:

-Nena, ¿estás dormida?

La voz de él le acarició la nariz, suave y cálidamente. Megumi se moría por besarle ya, por favor, lo necesitaba, pero se limitó a hacer un ruidito y seguir quieta.

Otro besito. Ahora húmedo, en la punta de la nariz. Megumi hizo una mueca y él se rió en voz baja. La mano que le acariciaba el pelo ahora vino a posarse alrededor de la cintura de ella. Cielos, esa mano ancha, fuerte le quemaba la piel a través de la frágil tela del camisón.

-Sé que no lo estás, cielo:-la nariz de él le acarició la sien, la mejilla… y esa boca besaba ahora más firmemente el lado izquierdo de su cara a base de pequeños bocaditos de fuego:-¿Te apetece que juguemos un poquito? ¿Mm?

Megumi gimió un poco. Aquella voz masculina sonaba suave y aterciopelada, densa por el deseo, susurrante y tierna. La volvía loca. Y por la postura de él, dedujo que su amor estaba recostado de lado junto a ella, inclinado sobre su cuerpo. Saber que tenía ese cuerpo tan cerca, sentirlo tan cerca y permanecer quieta era algo ya totalmente imposible, por lo que Megumi se estiró perezosamente bajo el brazo de él, en parte para aliviar parte de la tensión y en parte para acercarse más a él, y susurró a su vez:

-¿Y a qué quieres jugar?

Él hizo un ruidito de placer y articuló, cerca de su oído, con su respiración sembrando fuego en su piel:

-Podríamos jugar a que te haces la dormida y te dejabas hacer el amor por tu Tigre.

Megumi sintió otro escalofrío, pero sonrió. Se estiró para besar la mejilla de él, que pinchaba ligeramente al tacto, y contestó:

-También podríamos jugar a que mi Tigre me despierte a besitos antes de hacer el amor.

-Mm… eso también me gusta, nena:-la voz de él parecía entrecortada y su respiración sonaba con fuerza en el oído de ella. Megumi sintió que le besaba y le daba pequeños mordisquitos en la barbilla y el cuello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo suavemente, para dejarle sitio, mientras él se reía en voz baja. Aquella boca caliente y húmeda lamió el cuello de ella abiertamente ahora y le mordió una oreja susurrando:

-Creo que mi gatita no tardará mucho en despertarse.

Oh, no, claro que no. No si seguía llenándole la cara y el cuello de besos, no si esa lengüita seguía haciendo de las suyas y dándole escalofríos cada vez que tocaba su piel, no si esa mano, que antes rodeaba su cuerpo y ahora había empezado a acariciar arriba y abajo… ¡Por favor, era irresistible! No podía seguir haciéndose la fuerte si esa mano continuaba así, posesivamente, tiernamente, levantándole la ropa un poco más con cada caricia. Era un delicioso tormento y Megumi no tardó en darse cuenta de que le costaba respirar… Respirar y hasta pensar, y si esto seguía así, no tardaría en olvidar hasta cómo se llamaba.

Sus manos mientras tanto parecieron cobrar vida propia porque, sin que ella pudiera recordar cuándo y cómo, habían ascendido torpemente por el cuerpo de él hasta encontrar su cara. La boca de él estaba ocupada en ese momento en sembrar su escote de besitos. Megumi se dijo que tenía que interrumpir esto o empezaría a salirle vapor por las orejas, por lo que atrajo suavemente hacia arriba la cara de él y el muchacho comprendió y obedientemente, se sumergió en su boca.

Megumi gimió en la boca de él y él respondió con un ronroneo de triunfo que a ella le supo a virilidad, a suave ternura y exquisito placer. Los labios de él eran suaves y blandos, su boca caliente y posesiva, su beso tierno y apasionado. Megumi se dejó envolver, preguntándose cómo, cómo y cuándo este chico maravilloso se había fijado en ella, qué había visto en una chica corriente como ella y cómo iba ella a poder con tanto fuego, tanta pasión contenida que vibraba en ese cuerpo perfecto.

A tientas, buscó con las dos manos el cuerpo de él y acarició sus hombros, sus brazos de músculos definidos, su pecho ancho y firme. La piel canela de él era suave y tersa. Megumi sintió que, cuando sus uñas rozaron la espalda de él con sus caricias, a su amor lo recorría un escalofrío y sintió deseos de sonreír con ternura.

Pero la ternura desapareció en seguida en cuanto él se inclinó un poco para hacer su beso más profundo y Megumi se dio cuenta de que esa mano ardiente se había metido bajo su camisón y estaba acariciando la piel suave de sus pechos. La chica gritó en la boca de él y apretó su cuerpo contra sí con las dos manos, mientras él gemía de placer, sin suspender sus caricias, sin interrumpir su beso, que ahora se había vuelto lánguido y profundo, como si temiera que si pusiera demasiada pasión, el juego se acabaría.

Al fin, Megumi se apartó un poco para coger aire, muy agitada. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control por segundos. Mejor dicho, que ya no tenía control. Abrió los ojos. En la penumbra, vio los hermosos ojos negros de él que le miraban con una expresión entre hambrienta e intensa, y la chica hizo un movimiento involuntario para acercarse más a su cuerpo. Él también parecía muy ansioso. Sus músculos estaban tensos, su piel desnuda brillaba de sudor y le costaba mucho respirar. Megumi se mordió los labios. Le necesitaba tanto… Necesitaba…

-Shh…:-susurró él, alargando una mano para acariciarle los labios con un pulgar. Esos ojos negros se quedaron prendidos de su boca:-No hagas eso. Lo haré yo, cariño.

Y unió el hecho a la palabra, mordiendo juguetonamente sus labios. ¡Oh, por favor! Megumi no sabía si le iba a salir vapor por las orejas, pero sí sabía que tanto fuego la iba a volver loca y acabaría por fundir la cama y abrir un agujero en el colchón o algo así. Se le escapó un gemido de impaciencia y le dio un mordisquito en la barbilla para apremiarle. Él se rió y susurró:

-¡Qué prisa tienes! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eh?

Megumi arañó sus brazos y él tomó aire entre dientes para reprimir otro escalofrío.

-A ti:-contestó ella entrecortadamente. Las manos de él seguían recorriendo su cuerpo y de verdad que no podía aguantar ni un segundo más.

-Bueno:-él le dejó un besito fugaz en los labios:-¿por qué voy a hacerte esperar?

Megumi le sintió cambiar de postura, sintió aquella fascinante virilidad apretarse contra su vientre y soltó un gritito. Él gimió, volviendo a empujar con las caderas, y Megumi se aferró a sus hombros porque le parecía que de verdad estaba empezando a derretirse. Por suerte, él parecía conservar aún un resto de autocontrol porque le sonrió desde arriba, la besó cálidamente en los labios y Megumi sintió esas robustas manos deslizarse por sus muslos, como pidiendo permiso. A duras penas, su cerebro reaccionó y la chica abrió las piernas…

Justo en el momento en que el sonido estridente del despertador irrumpía en el silencio de la noche a los toques marciales de "Quinto levanta".

Megumi se sentó en la cama de un salto. Con un mismo movimiento fluido y rápido, alargó una mano, cogió el maldito cacharro y lo tiró contra la pared. Los toques de corneta enmudecieron y la muchacha se frotó los ojos, confusa.

Echó una ojeada alrededor. Con eso le bastó. Estaba sola, como todos los días, como siempre. Sólo había sido un sueño y otra vez eran las ocho de la mañana y tenía que ir al colegio y volver a ver a su amor sin ninguna esperanza de nada más: verlo y admirarlo desde lejos, soñar con él para que el sueño se esfumara entre sus dedos cada mañana. Como todos los días, la chica metió la cara entre las manos y lloró su dolor en silencio.

Unas horas más tarde, ya bien despierta y totalmente serena y dueña de sí, una cansada y ojerosa Megumi entraba en su clase del colegio Toho. Nadie se dio cuenta de que tenía mala cara, gracias a Dios. No quería preocupar a nadie, no sabría explicarlo.

Él ya estaba allí cuando ella llegó. Hablaba con su amigo Wakashimazu, sentado en una de las mesas, mirando alrededor con aire indiferente. Su cabello oscuro relucía con reflejos castaños bajo los rayos del sol que entraba por la ventan. Sus ojos negros tenían esa mirada penetrante y madura que ella tanto admiraba en él. Y esos labios sonrosados y carnosos… cielos, cómo se moría por probarlos.

La chica se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó, empezando a sacar sus cosas de su mochila, resignada. Hoy tampoco le había mirado. ¿Y cómo le iba a mirar? Él era un Tigre maravilloso y ella sólo una muchachita tímida y anónima. No tenía sentido esperar…

-¿Estás sola hoy? ¿No ha venido tu amiga…? ¿Cómo se llamaba?:-dijo una voz masculina justo a su lado.

Megumi dio un respingo. Antes de verle, ya su corazón empezaba a dar saltos como un loco en su pecho. Aquella voz maravillosa era inconfundible.

-Akamine:-contestó, como en un sueño:-Aunque no es exactamente mi amiga…

"Sino exactamente todo lo contrario:-concluyó en su mente:-Y si tú supieras que se sienta conmigo sólo para llamar más tu atención que yo…Me odia y no sabe cómo…"

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando él dijo, encogiéndose de hombros:

-Como se llame, ¿está mala o algo, esa Akamine?

"¡Es mala!":-pensó Megumi:-"Una bruja de la peor calaña que te puedas imaginar"

Pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros también, dando a entender que no lo sabía ni le importaba. Él sonrió:

-Bueno, quería preguntarte si puedo sentarme hoy a tu lado. Ken tiene que hacer los deberes con Sorimachi.

Señaló a algún lugar por encima de su hombro, pero Megumi no prestó atención. Emocionada, dio un salto y empezó a recoger sus cosas:

-¡Claro que puedes sentarte! Te haré un sitio en seguida.

-No es necesario que te molestes:-dijo él, acomodándose en el sitio libre.

-Pero si no es molestia, Kojiro. Todo lo contrario, es…:-sonrió ampliamente a su Tigre en carne y hueso, feliz:- Maravilloso.

Él hizo un gesto de desdén, pero… ¿era su imaginación o había enrojecido un poco? No importaba. Megumi se sentía inmensamente feliz.

FIN

* * *

_Nota: Sé que Akamine no fue nunca al colegio Toho. Es sólo por poner algo de rivalidad al asunto. Se me ocurrió y ya está, no hay ninguna buena razón, jeje. Ah, y el nombre del chico no aparece hasta el final a propósito. El motivo es muy simple: se supone que es un sueño, y los sueños son confusos y normalmente no llamamos a las personas por sus nombres, aunque veamos y sepamos perfectamente quién es, pero en los sueños es más importante sentir que hablar. Además, hay otro motivo: quería guardar un poquito de misterio acerca de la identidad del chico e ir desvelándola poco a poco, jeje. No sé si lo he conseguido. No se me dan del todo bien este tipo de fics. Pero espero que hayáis podido pasar un buen rato._


End file.
